


Murder the Hypotenuse

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few things would lure Ryuunosuke away from him for even a moment, but a woman might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murder the Hypotenuse

"Sir, I'd love to, but I can't today." Ryuunosuke looks a little guilty and finishes wiping the blood off of his hands. "I've got a date tonight, and I can't blow her off if I want to see her again."

Caster tilts his head, trying to reason out what that means. The Grail provided common knowledge to him upon his summoning, but that seems too obscure or unrelated. "A date?"

"Yeah. Uh, what's a date exactly..." Ryuunosuke taps his foot as he thinks. "It's when you like someone in a romantic courting kind of way and you spend time to get to know them more."

"Oh." That makes sense. Few things would lure Ryuunosuke away from him for even a moment, but a woman might. "...Enjoy yourself, my Master."

"Thanks." Ryuunosuke still seems a little upset, which is natural, considering how much he loves spending time with Caster. "Hey, you want to meet her?"

And that was how they all ended up in a coffee shop: Ryuunosuke, Caster, and some girl Caster didn't remember the name of.

The girl looks uneasy, glancing between the perfectly at home Ryuunosuke and Caster. ...Caster isn't sure what his expression was like, but it must not have been completely pleasant, because she winces and turns back to Ryuunosuke. "S-so, how do you two know each other, Ryuunosuke?"

"Friend of a friend," Ryuunosuke lies easily. "We've been good friends for a long time."

"I-I see." She glances at Caster again before focusing back on Ryuunosuke.

She isn't even all that pretty. Depressingly normal, and already she presumes to use his first name. Caster scoffs before hiding it with a question. "How did you two meet?"

The girl lights up, for the first time daring to look at Caster for more than a second. "We were in the library a couple weeks ago, and a book almost fell on my head before he caught it. We got to talking, and he's really pretty cool!" Ryuunosuke preens a little at that.

What exactly does Ryuunosuke see in this vapid, irritating girl? Caster wants to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze the life out of her. He has to remain calm, however. His Master would dislike it if he killed his date right in front of him.

"Oi, Caster, I think we left something in the car," Ryuunosuke says casually, getting up from his seat. "Want to help me go get it?"

Caster almost reminds him that they walked here and don't even own a car, but catches himself at the last second. "Of course."

The second they get outside, he growls, almost snarling. He has every intention of informing his Master that his date is going to die for whatever reason he comes up with, because there's no way he can hide it, but...

Ryuunosuke pats him on the shoulder and flashes him a bright smile. "It's okay. I want to kill her too."

Oh.

"Can we invite her over?"

"...yes, I think that would be great fun, my Master."


End file.
